All in The Moments
by Lady Grizzly
Summary: It starts where Heart no Kuni no Alice stops. Well a little afterwards. It's just a Blood/Alice pair, but the plan is to have all the characters make an appearance. The Blood in this is closer to the manga, but then I'm trying to make sure it's also got the game vibe. It's an adventure that's for sure. This is has a rating of MA. You are warned. It does have story though.
1. Chapter 1: Late

**It's going to be a bit of a series. With Blood and Alice as the main couple. It's where Blood was the one to get her. In the manga. It starts a bit after that. I don't own any of the characters obviously. Though I am trying to use a lot of the information from the different storylines. Through her adventures in all the landsish. In this one Blood is closer to the manga version. Because honestly, I think it fits closer to a Wonderland theme.**

"How long do you plan to be gone Alice?"

Startled, I turn around. "Julius." Breathing a sigh of relief, "You startled me."

"Mmm." His brow quirked up, "I feel it's more surprising that you would be startled at this point." He walked beside me to lean against the railing. His long hair being moved by the wind.

"I'm just going to be gone for about 10 time periods. Not too long. I've got your coffee stocked. I picked up enough parts for 20 time periods in case something happens. I've also got some premade food in the kitchen. Eat it. Ace shouldn't be back till another 12."

"He's supposed to be back in another 3."

"That's why I'm being generous and saying 12."

An incredibly rare corner smile graced his lips. "At least that's something we can count on when it comes to Ace." As quickly as it came it disappeared into his normal set frown. I decided long ago that looking at a Julius's smile, or well different facial expressions, was like rare bird watching sometimes. You know where the bird is supposed to be, but you don't always see it and you feel like whenever you glance away it's going to come by. And Julius would place top in rare bird watcher species. "Alice…"

"Hmmm?"

Sighing, "I could send word and ask the Cheshire Cat to come walk you to and from his home."

"Julius. I do know the way. I'm not Ace."

He tensed up clearly having trouble wanting to explain whatever he was getting at. "Not all faceless care about the Outsiders and their feelings."

"Julius here hold out your hand." Perplexed he did as told. This is a good day to watch Julius. Keeping that smile and thought to myself, I place my hand into my pocket, grab the item, and gently place it in his hand. My way back home.

"This?" He stares in bafflement at his hand.

"I can't alleviate your fears when it comes to me walking back and forth by myself." His head snaps up wanting to jut in. I hold up my hand to let me finish. "Not yet. It's too constraining. I'll figure it out as I go and slowly get used to the idea. But that that." Taking a deep breath, "You and all of Wonderland know it's my way back. I'm not ready to make the decision. Not all the way. If someone other than me got ahold of this then they could force me or someone else into a decision. I trust you Julius.

I get you're worried because of me working to be with Blood, but hopefully this will alleviate your fear of having that decision decided for me. I'm leaving it with you until I see you next Julius."

He still looked at it and placed it in his pocket gently. "Who said I was worried?" The grumbling came low. Unfortunately a wave of anxiety hit knowing I don't have it on me. Pushing it down, probably with pure stubbornness and trust, I mentally chide myself. I already made my choice. I'm not going to ask for it back.

"Come back and retrieve your ticket soon. I'm not a safe box."

All the sudden the time period switched to early light before dawn. A few mumbled string of curses were heard by the Clockmaker. "I'll put some coffee on for when you get up. Why don't you take a nap? I expect my score when I come back though."

An 'mmmmm' was all I had as a reply as the sleepy clockmaker went towards the bed upstairs. I went to the kitchen and made some coffee. Humming to myself, this will definitely be at the very least an 80. I even bought those special coffee beans. I left some on the pot for warmth and took a small cup upstairs with a warmer around it. He was already sound asleep as I placed the cup on the nightstand.

Closing the door quietly I grabbed my luggage and made my way to Blood's mansion. A small smile and a deniable blush went to my cheeks thinking about it.

***Clockmaker***

I woke up thanks to my role. Looked outside and saw light. Not quite midday, but close to it. I overslept. Looking at the knowingly cold coffee I still drink it.

Yawning, I stretch and rubb my face. A shower before work. Then heat up the coffee. Make some food. And go back to all of their stopped times. I could hear the role's displeasure at my lateness, but today I'm brushing it off. Between myself and the role's desire, I'm probably not going to bed for awhile afterwards.

Besides the girl is gone. Ace isn't do for awhile either. Ah Alice. Before I take off my clothes I look down to find her vial in my hand. A wave of displeasure hits my face that I don't remember pulling it out of my pocket. Rolling it around in my palm it doesn't feel as sturdy as it once was.

It shows how seriously she's considering staying here.

 _'Do you love Alice, Clockmaker?'_ The role asks me a question. How unusual.

'I do love Alice. But here at this time it's not romantic. Maybe in the beginning I could see it. If she had come to love me maybe just maybe I could have learned to love her romantically. But now it's honestly just platonic. The feelings I have could be considered between a younger sister and daughter.

 _A fleeting imagine skirts across my imagination of her in what she thinks that cloth of what she considered a nightgown._

Groaning inwardly from embarrassment and leaning my head against the wall. 'Thanks role' I don't hear anything back, but I get a faint feeling of amusement

Yeah. I'm glad I convinced her that she shouldn't wear that for the nightly coffee raids. There are those times that prove I'm a guy though. If she insists on bringing me coffee, I had to insist that she stop wearing it or wear something over it.

Still, Alice this is Wonderland. And I'm a roleholder. Gripping the vial tightly, I grimace. That dark Wonderland feeling happens that ultimately wants to destroy her only path to her world and the one to force her to drink this to send her home. The vial starts to get hot in my hand as I drop it in the sink. Looking at it, the outside glows like it's been put into the fire. Heat radiates off of it.

"I'm not going too." I say out loud. The vial immediately starts to visibly look cooler. Sighing. "Alice you trust me too much. To the point that even the vial won't have me think such thoughts while in my care."

Picking the pink vial up cautiously and lifting it to the light to stare at the way it reflects. Like the light behind clocks. Honestly, whatever choice she chooses. I don't want her to finish the game all the way. Not the way it's meant to be finished. Not the way that one Outsider finished it.

Twirling it once more, I place it in my pocket and gingerly hang my coat up. Then strip for the shower.

"I wonder if my Ace would kill you immediately if he knew or help you finish it the long way."

Flashes of pain happen from saying it out loud. Damn. Damnit. The white noise and light quickly came sharp and heavy. Then disappeared almost as quickly. Damn warning. Sighing, I find myself crouched in the fetal position.

How disgraceful.

Standing up, I turn the water on and let it just fall down on my back. Thinking about them isn't doing me any favors. She's not here and Ace isn't coming any time soon. It's causing me to over think everything.

 _'Focus… You're the Clockmaker. Keeper of time. You're late.'_

Picking up the pace, I agree. I am late.


	2. Chapter 2: Education and Moments

**This does have mature scenes. Fair warning. I just believe that Blood and Alice's relationship will properly go from one thing to another randomly and sexually. Given their personalities when it comes to a lover like Blood. In the game she was kind of sluty. In the manga she's not really until they're together. I like that version better. I also think that in private they are more apt to do things than in public eye.**

I felt my hair being lifted. "How are your studies coming along my lady?" I look at him as he places a kiss on my hair. Refusing to blush, a glare comes out instead and he just chuckles.

"It would go better if you didn't bother me when you get bored at work." I huffed.

"Indeed, but then I can't check your progress. Besides I am quite capable, my lady, of pleasing you and having this work done." A small kiss gets planted on my head as he reaches across and grabs at my papers.

"Wait Blood, I haven't checked over it enough." I start to panic fretting the outcome. He catches my wrist, without the band, and rubs his gloved thumb over my veins.

"Alice, I need to check where you are at with this. Going over something a million times my lady doesn't mean you'll get it right once. The other paper you're working on would help too." While his words weren't hurtful, his tone was stern. The same one that spouts mad logic and demands something even when it seems like there is a choice. I reluctantly hand over my paper I was working on.

Taking the last of the paperwork he glances at the work then walks to his desk and grabs his quill.

Worrying won't help the situation, I know that. I really do. Sighing, I would be lying to myself if I said that I wasn't happy being here with Blood ensuring how my studies were going.

Looking at the sun outside I could tell the periods really have become longer. That's why we decided on 10 as discussed. Though we'll be continuing these studies at least once a week hard to believe that it was only 15 periods or so ago during my weekly stay over day that caused all this to happen.

***FB***

Planning on spending the night, I was with Blood in his room. While he was working on paperwork I decided to read. To my embarrassment, I didn't understand one of the books I had gotten down from the shelf and grabbed a couple more to explain it. And doing that had me grab a couple more. I was getting frustrated. I needed something to write with to go over this. Standing up, I wanted to let Blood know that I would be back.

"Blood," I had started only to find him hovering next to me. Startled I moved and started falling, he easily grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against him. He loosened his grip once he felt me gain my balance. He then placed his gloved hand under my chin and tilted my head up.

"My lady, while I am quite fetching there was no need to fall from seeing me."

"Ha ha ha. Quite the ego you have there Mr. Hatter."

"Well I do try Mrs. Hatter."

"Who said that I was," and I found myself holding on to him as his tongue found his way into my mouth for a bit which led to a few more kisses. I let it go for a few moments more before I bit his lip. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to say I was done. Thankfully he stopped. Though sometimes he didn't always listen. Lately we haven't always been stopping as quickly as I would intend. I'm still new at this, but he's been making it where I get better. Such an embarrassing thought.

He waited till I caught my breath. Then moved his hands from his place at the back of my neck and the small of my back to where they criss crossed behind my back with his right hand on my left side of my waist and his left hand on the other side.

With that smirk on his face he continued from earlier, "I did my dear. Now my lady would you mind explaining to me about this mess that has become my table?"

I placed my hands on his chest. Though it looked like I would push away and he's trapping me, this position allowed me to look around as needed. I had the option to push away. I had the option to stay, and the option to lean in closer. And he undeniable had the option to do or stop all of that as well which I think helped him. I don't know what's honestly normal sometimes. Nor do I know if this is a thought that most ladies think about with their gentlemen, but I know that these thoughts stand out when I'm with Blood.

"Ah yes." It was worse than I realized when I looked down. Everything really was strewn about. You could definitely tell I was frustrated with how the books were moved about and opened at only certain spots and left that way. "Sorry Blood. I didn't mean to cause this much of a mess." I said sheepishly. "I just… I. I was just trying to figure out this passage and when I did, I also saw a problem I didn't understand and had to look that up, and then I needed something else to explain that. It… I'm sorry." I could feel the heat rising up my face from embarrassment. I honestly felt like a child. I didn't hide my head in his chest, but I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye to see what emotion was there.

"An explanation," as he moves his arms and sits me back on the red love seat, "Seems to be in order, in a moment, my young lady." Blood walks to the doors and says something to one of the members of the house that stands outside. Afterwards closes the said doors.

The silence was long as he looked over the passages of the books. Not looking at me, but just quickly reading over what I had previously been looking at. When a knock came he set the book down neatly next to the other now closed books.

"Come in." Without speaking it looked like the maid Elizabeth came in with a tray with some tea and behind her was Sophia with a few thin books, paper, ink and quill. Laying everything down quickly they stood at the side waiting for another order. "Dismissed." Both ladies left and closed the door behind them. Pouring a cup for each of us, he took a seat beside me. Letting the drink warm my now cold hands. I take a sip and feel myself relaxing. Smiling, "Chamomile and lavender?"

I see a grin, "Very good. You also finally looked at me." I opened my mouth, "Don't young lady. Take a few moments more and then explain to me why your studies are lacking this much."

Taking a couple more sips like he said did help my nerves. Sighing, "I'm not a boy."

"I am very aware. We would have to prepare differently for our sexual activities should you have been one."

My face turned beat red, "Blood!"

"Aren't you happy, my lady, to know I would bind you no matter the gender? Don't worry, I don't swing that way, but I would make the exception for you."

"Just. That's." Looking at his face, I could tell he was enjoying this. Glaring, "I thought you wanted an explanation?"

"Oh I do, but it would be incredibly dull if it went that smoothly. Commentary is nice. You may continue."

I must be delusional to feel that his way of talking is playfully nice. "In my time, it is incredibly unfashionable for a noble lady to have the same education as a boy. I know of many females who are illiterate." A small shiver went through me at the thought of how I could have been among the many. "Though I was of the lucky few females to learn reading and basic arithmetic. Only because my father was a very powerful merchant and my mother was a daughter of a merchant. Though the real reason to our for our education was to keep up with the merchants social circle when needed. Mother taught me and my sisters. Though Edith didn't learn as much as I from her and I not as much as Lidia."

"Then what about **him.** " Disgust was clearly present in his voice. "Was he not a so called tutor."

"Well I wanted to learn more honestly than what he was willing to really teach. Basic arithmetic, lower reading levels, and etiquette were supposed to be the only real subjects. Child raising, embroidery and the like were taught by the head nurse maid. I liked to read a lot so I would sneak into my father's study. I was still restricted though. If I got caught, I would get scolded and he would help me get out of it and then try and explain to me what the book was about.

He did oblige my wishes though and teach me other things. He probably gave me harder books to discourage me from my pursuit, but he was kinder than most by trying to answer all the questions I had"

Blood's eyes took on a darker look and his weird smile. I stilled watching him. "What other things did he teach you?" Blood's tea cup was set down and his hand had grabbed my free one. "Hmmmm. My little minx." Squeezing my hand a little hard I bite down a yelp. This Blood was still my Blood, but he was probably closer to the Mad Hatter than Blood Dupree.

Keeping my eye on him and not out of my sight, I set my cup down as well. Leaning in to whisper, "Wouldn't you like to know?" All the sudden, I'm not even sure how, I was lying beneath him. And then both of my wrists were held by his right hand. I couldn't help but give it away and blush heavily.

With a small chuckle, "Clearly nothing I should be bothered about if you're blushing this much. That move was a little too advanced for you my minx." Contrary to his tone, his hand was somewhat gentle following the curve of my side and then tracing some unknown design back and forth across my stomach. Moving his thumb in small circles on my wrist, he applied a light pressure with his other hand on my lower abdomen. Pressing his knee against my womanhood with a light pressure caused a weird jolt throughout and a small sound from my mouth. My eyes grew wide from it. "Good job my lady." At my still wide eyes, "It's okay." His gloved hand moved to stroke my cheek.

I didn't quite understand. I have no idea why I wasn't fighting back though. While I was in a daze from the noise I made and mentally analysing that weird feeling: he had moved me. Now I was somehow straddling him with his thumbs underneath my breasts and fingers splayed from the front of my ribs to the back. For once, I felt small and out of control. He gave me a slight kiss to my neck. He took my left hand and moved it down between his legs across his private area. Whispering in my ear, "This is called an erection my lovely little minx." Realizing what I was doing I start to move my hand away, "It's okay my love. Shhh." The words, 'my love' stalled me and I looked at his eyes. They held deep emotion in them. The only time I ever saw truly any was looking at his sister or me. And now it was anything, but light amusement. He gave me a look that caused my stomach to clench slightly.

I nodded, though I wasn't sure what I was nodding too. He placed my hand back where he originally had it as he had me move my hand back and forth. I felt my mouth form an 'O' from how big he was getting. All the while, I knew he was staring at me. A small groan came from him as I looked up worriedly. What had I done? Did I hurt him?

A small smile formed. "It's nice that your head is only filled with me." Using his arm to bring me closer he had me wrap my legs around his waist. "That didn't hurt young lady. It was actually quite pleasurable. Like this." He had me sit down on his…erection… I blushed. Surely there must be a less embarrassing word. He moved back and forth. I don't know what was happening, but it felt nice. It felt more than nice. "Grinding young lady. That's what this is." Glaring, he looked like he had the upper hand. And it honestly made me irritated. I pressed down against him and tried to move on my own and stopped. His eyes took on a darker look. "Provoking me is dangerous my minx." He started nipping at my neck. "Continue what you were doing." His voice was dark and heated. The sound itself caused me to feel damp. Deciding to listen, I did as he said. Once I seemed to get a rhythm, he grabbed the back of my head to curve me as his other hand…

A loud and persistent knock came to the door as I startled sitting straight up. If Blood hadn't moved his hand with my head I probably would have hurt myself. "Boss, you told me to warn you thirty minutes before we had to leave for negotiations." Elliot's voice came loud and clear even through the other side of the mahogany doors. I looked to see Blood's gun in his hand. "LEAVE NOW ELLIOT."

"Yes Boss." For some string of luck Elliot left without another word. Then all the embarrassing stuff played over and I put my hands to my face.

Suddenly they were yanked away, "Don't ever cover yourself in front of me young lady. Only me shall you show every facial expression too."

Nodding in reply, he gave me a chaste kiss. "My lady while that was a great lesson in your education we should probably stop there for now. There's just not enough time for only 30 minutes." My blush grew deeper as he chuckled in reaction.

Then like a switch he got serious, he helped me sit next to him and let me adjust my hair as he his clothes. Afterwards he reclaimed his seat and started writing at the coffee table. Fifteen minutes later he handed me the papers.

"What's this?" Each sheet had a test of sorts. A couple pages of math, reading, and a few others I wasn't certain of. It was honestly impressive that he had all this in just 15 minutes.

"What you see. Problems. Answer those without looking them up. Give your best guess. Use the blank sheets there if you need too. Show your work on some. Circle the ones you have no idea on, but try to do them if you can. It's not entirely thorough, but it'll give me an idea when I come back on what I can check afterwards."

"Why?"

"I plan on teaching you my lady. If what you were struggling in with those books was any indication you are behind half of Wonderland. The females are not discriminated when it comes to education. You need learn more than embroidery and similar tasks. Males and females alike have a certain amount of education that they must go through. Those of the Hatter fill are no exception."

A smile spread on my face. "Thank you Blood!" Looking at the papers, I was so excited. I would be able to catch up. I looked back at him and gave him my best grin when I felt his mouth on me. With a hard kiss taking my breath, he pulled away with his hand still in my hair.

"Careful looking at me like that. I will push you down next time. When I come back from town, we'll go over everything in earnest. And discuss what to do from there." I nodded as he walked out the door and I already working on the problems.

***PT***

Another 3 time periods left while he helps me on my studies. Then when I come by he'll be there to help. Still it has honestly been nice being with Blood and everyone here at the mansion. It's hard to believe that it's already been 7 time periods.

We've walked the grounds together, and he's been helping me with my studies, tea with him and Vivaldi or myself and Vivaldi while he tends to the roses. And like tonight it's going to be us, Elliot, and the twins. Though yesterday Boris did join us. Elliot also said he saw Ace yesterday so I may or may not see him on my way to Julius. Though he'll probably get there after I do.

And lastly Blood and I have been doing more things like before. Though we stop when I mention studying or Elliot comes knocking on the door.

"Good. You're learning quickly." I glance up to find Blood standing on the other side of the table papers in hand. "You still have trouble when it comes to geometry and a lot of this is just what you need to commit to memory. Still while you're only making a few mistakes when it comes to the grammar, it needs to be fixed soon."

Setting the papers down, "You're reading comprehension is high, but without grammar we can't work on the more advanced forms of writing. Contracts, letters, and different paperwork. I wrote some similar problems that you had trouble with. And then a couple refreshers that we've been going over. No slacking Alice or else you won't be able to join our tea party tonight."

Glancing up, "Says the laziest Mafia boss ever."

"Oh did I hear sass from my student just now?"

"Would I sass you?"

"Only you would sass me young lady. Though I do find you mildly entertaining. Probably the reason I haven't killed you yet my dear. Being the gentleman that I am." Catching his grin, I get up and start backing away. Blood starts towards me in response.

Smiling, "Oh yes quite the gentleman. If I'm correct someone did try to strangle me when I came here." I was behind the love seat at this point. With him quickly increasing his stride. I could feel my heart pumping.

Raising his eyebrow, "Simpler times. Wouldn't you say it is quite romantic to die thinking of the one you love?" He started to come after me and I ran. Catching me, he starts raising my dress. I swat at his hands. Struggling to get away he lifts me up over his shoulder. I turn enough to move his hair and bite the back of his neck in an effort of escape. He swats my bottom. Mumbling so not cute. Causing me to tug his mane in response.

In a sing-song voice, "I'd say it would be nice to live with the one you love." Realizing what I said, we both stilled. Since, our first round of arguments about me living with Julius we haven't touched the subject. And we have danced around saying our feelings.

Almost as if coming to, he tosses me on the bed as I hit it with a slight bounce. Getting on top I finally see his face. My heart pains at the sight of his eyes holding a clear distinction of hurt. Not understanding, I stop struggling.

Grabbing both of my legs, he holds them both with his arm on against his left shoulder: effectively imbolizing me. Forcefully pulling me towards him, he places his right hand loosely around my throat he stares straight into my eyes.

"Is that so? And Alice… are you living with the one you love?"

Without looking away, I instantly reply, "I'm not living with the one I love romantically. I'm living with the one I love platonically." He relaxes a little at that statement.

"I see. I myself am after someone. She likes to play and toy with how I feel." Even though his arm is trapping me he manages to maneuver his hand to trace circles on my thigh. "She has too many openings. I feel that she could easily go for another." Planting a kiss on my leg he looks again back at me, "To the point I don't know if I want to cut off her limbs to keep her to me" Squeezing my legs tightly... he also applies a little more pressure to my neck. "Or kill her before she leaves me." Moving his hand from my neck to right above my heart. "I don't know if I can believe in such a thing as forever in this world or any for that matter. Only the moments are those that seem trustworthy. Would that girl be willing to live in those moments with a selfish, jealous, and mad me... I might find myself less inclined to do such things."

"Who would dare toy and play with the lazy head of the Mafia?" Lacing my fingers with his on my chest. "If he can wait a little longer. Just a bit more… maybe prove that he won't leave me afterwards. Properly ask a question." Enunciating every word, "And I mean a question good sir." I send him a small glare so he understands. Taking a deep breath, "I may just give my heart and moments to only him."


End file.
